The Island
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: Ok, the Island is basically about the Bladebreakers and 'The Red Roses' a team I made up getting stuck on an island hints the title and things start to happen. The rating might be too high, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Carrie**

Carrie Dusker sighed as she uninterestedly listened to her friends talk about the usual. It went from boys to beyblade. Carrie didn't care about the boys so she just tuned that part out, but when they were talking about beyblade, she was all ears. But today is was boys and only boys.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Angel screeched as she looked through a magazine.

"Really! Oh can I see," Amy squealed as she ran over to where Angel was sitting, "Wow, he sure is… amazing."

"Hey could you guys tone it down a bit, I'm kind of reading something and I would like to finish it!" Maria shouted feed up with them going all crazy with every hot boy on the stupid page.

"Hey Carrie, I think this guy should be yours," Angel sneered as she showed Carrie the most repulsive boy she had ever seen.

"No, think he's more your type," Carrie quietly replied under her breath not even looking. By now Carrie was use to this, Angel was always picking on her.

"What!" Angel yelled enraged.

"You heard me," Carrie remarked, not wanting to be bothered to repeat the insult.

"Whatever, at least I have good looks," Angel laughed.

"Compared to a pig," Carrie mumbled as she stared out the window.

"What! How could you even compare me to those horrible animals," Angel stated quite disgusted.

"Could have been worse it could have been a cow," Carrie murmured.

"What makes a cow worse than a pig. If you asked me they are almost alike," Angel smiled trying to prove herself unhurt by the remark.

"If you want to be compared to a nose picker that uses it's tongue, that's fine by me. By the way, I didn't ask you," Carrie smirked to herself claiming the victory of the battle.

Angel gasped at how rude Carrie was. "Why you little," Angel snapped fuming.

"STOP!" Maria shouted, "That's enough you two. I want this fighting to stop."

"She started it," Angel defended herself.

"Well I'm ending it," Maria barked. "Now if you would shut up, I have something to tell you, I asked Mr. Dickinson if we could barrow his privet jet and he said yes."

"That's great and all, but why would we need a jet?" Carrie questioned confused.

"To challenge the Bladebreakers of course. He said he knows the perfect spot to beyblade, and we will need a jet to get there," Maria answered.

"Dear Bladebreakers,

We the 'Red Roses' challenge you to a beybattle. Please arrive at the airport no later than 7:00AM tomorrow morning.

From, the Red Roses," Kai read the letter aloud.

"It sounds like a girls team," Kenny remarked.

"Whatever gave you that clue?" Tyson joked.


	2. Plane Crash

**Flaming**-"**Flaming here, I just want to thank those who reviewed. It helped a lot. I asked my brother and he said 'oh yeah, that's great'. But he says that about everything I write."**

**Kai- "Whitetiger22, Flaming hasn't even read your story!"**

**Tai (Kai's sister will be in other story soon)- "Kai that's a little harsh… but she was considerate enough to read yours to make sure it won't happen."**

**Flaming- "Actually, I thought your story was great; and I can see where you got that idea. I swear I wasn't and won't copy your story and you have my word. And I'll make sure it never happens. Now on with the story!"**

Crashed 

The two teams waited in the terminal for the gate to open so they could be on their way. Just then a voice over the intercom informed, "Flight 345 please make your way over to gate 678 we will start boarding in 9 minutes."

Soon they were in the plane and taking off. Carrie sat by Maria, and in front of them sat Amy and Angel. Behind Carrie sat Kai and Ray, and last, maybe least sat Tyson and Max. Carrie looked at each of their faces, _they're all so different. Kai looks strict, but that's good for a captain. I sometimes wish our captain were a little stricter. The guy beside him, Ray I think, he looks so calm and wise; I wish he was on our team we could use someone like that. Ah yes, the infamous Tyson, the world champ, the supposed best. Yeah right that's a good one, he looks no smarter that goofball. In fact I think he is one… I don't believe it. And Max, wow someone looks a little too happy. Wait is that candy in his hand… it is that is NOT good. NOT GOOD at all, oh well, their loss._

Kai's point of View-

I can't believe we are actually doing this, accepting the challenge of some amateur team. I hope they're better than they look or this will be boring. That's interesting… the two in front of us are silent, but the other two are very obnoxious. Ugh, I hope we can just get this over with, I have better things to do than listen to these girls.

Maria's Point of View-

"Ok you two that's it, zip it, I'm so sick of it. Who was the idiot who put magazines on this jet, at the moment there like my worst enemy? No they are my worst enemy, that's a fact!" I exclaimed, "I have had it! Let me see those magazines right now."

"Why? What will you do?" Angel asked as Amy gave hers away.

"I'm going to rip hem to shreds then use them as confetti when we win!" I declared.

Normal Point-

Just as Maria finished her sentence there was a faint noise that rattled through the plane. The plane started to shake violently as it began to fall from the sky. Everyone panicked and the girls screamed as it fell. Then everything started to blacken out.

A couple of hours later a pair of turquoise, slightly opened and scanned the diameter. "Well, this is just fine and dandy," Carrie mumbled sarcastically as she looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Slowly everyone began to move. "Is everybody alright?" Maria asked taking charge.

"I think so…" Everyone trailed off as they stared trying to take in what had just happened.

"Well this can't get any worse!" Angel jinxed them, just then lighting stuck, followed by thunder then it started pouring.

"It just got worse," Carrie groaned under her breath. "Way to go…."

"What we going to do!" Tyson yelled.

"Make camp off course, that's like asking what color is the sky?" Amy mocked.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, Kai and Carrie you will be firewood people. Max and Angel food supply people. Amy and Tyson look for a camp and get started, while Ray and I search the island," Maria ordered

With Kai and Carrie-

"So…" Carrie began trying to break the returning silence.

"What?" Kai asked irritated because she wouldn't stop trying to talk to him.

"Sorry," Carrie apologized.

"Huh?" Kai questioned. Why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong….

"I said sorry, sorry for talking," Carrie repeated. What else I am I suppose to say? I mean I guess I being annoying. I'll just shut up… after all that's what I'm best at.

**Flaming- "Flaming here, again. I just wanted to tell you the questions that will be answered in the next chapter. What will they find on the island? Will Carrie begin to show her true self? Will everything so be ok, and live happily ever after? Well you're just going to have to wait and see cause I'm not telling anyone! (laughs) See you later! Oh and by the way please review; I would really appreciate it! **


	3. Character Profiles

Flaming- "I just thought this would help just so you would understand the characters more."

**Kai- "Yeah, that might help, and notice my sarcasm."**

**Tai- "Cool it would you I mean geeze, is it that challenging to say something nice?"**

**Kai- "…"**

**Tai- "Just as I thought!"**

**Flaming- "Oh and by the way I just thought I should warn you this is my first story to ever write and post. So I'm just warning you it maybe bad!"**

Character Profiles 

Name- Carrie Dusker

Age- just turned 13

Appearance- shoulder length brown hair and aqua colored eyes

Personality- caring, quiet, shy, kind, sarcastic, hates attention, troubled

Past- always has been shy and is finding it harder to make friends. She is an only child and her parents are always there. But no one can help her.

Bitbeast- Canis

Appearance- the great wolf. Black fur with white the white color pattern of a fox.

Power- Blue Fire

Attacks- Aqua Blaze and Burning Blazes

Name- Maria Maxwell

Age- 14

Appearance- waist length straight black hair and lime green eyes

Personality- calm, reasonable, great leadership, wise, helpful, captain of the team, strict

Past- always had a normal life. Had plenty of friends and was happy not to be popular. Maria is one of those girls who are good friends.

Bitbeast- Nyllon

Appearance- the rare black panther. Green zigzags cover it's tail, paws, and ears.

Power- Green Electricity

Attacks- Jade Shock, Lighting Scratch

Name- Amy Rivers

Age- 13-14

Appearance- Orangish, (is that even a word?) yellowish hair with spirited brown eyes

Personality- confident, cocky, happy, annoying at times, and very outgoing

Past- more friends than you can imagine encourage Amy to do her best. Her older brother and sister always give her ideas and support when she needs it.

Bitbeast- Florsil

Appearance- a wondrous white hawk with blue wing feathers

Power- moon and stars

Attacks- Twilight shine, and Starry glow

Name- Angel Chambers

Age- 13

Appearance- straight blonde hair that is always tied back, and deep sapphire blue eyes

Personality- happy and cheerful around most of her friends and teammates. She often though is snobby and picks the youngest in the group to make herself feel better.

Past- the most popular girl in school, and known for her dazzling looks, Angel is quite the charmer. But don't be fooled cause that is only one side of her personality.

Bitbeast- Transcent

Appearance- the color-changing chameleon

Power- Invisibility

Attacks- Blend, and Rainbow Attack


	4. The Island

**Flaming- "Hello, it's me again!"**

**Kai (sarcastic)- "Yippee…" **

**Tai- "That's the spirit! Are you ready for another chapter?"**

**Flaming- "I hope so… by the way I came up with another story so now I have 2. So please review on both of them… and notice I said PLEASE."**

Kai- "By the way, thanks for all the reviews, all of the 4 from the 3 reviewers. So a special thank you to WhiteTiger22, Goth-gal-01, and DarkTrenital. There, happy I said it!"

**Tai- "Very much so!" **

**Kai- "Whatever." **

**Flaming- "Now to the story… and please review everyone!"**

The Island 

"Ok I think we have enough," Kai stated as he picked up the last stick.

"Thank goodness," came a muffled cheer from the pile of sticks that was trailing him.

"Now to find the others," Kai ordered as they began to walk through the brush.

"Whatever you say," Carrie replied as she crashed into a tree dropping all her logs, "I can get that… he he… oops."

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to the mess where sticks landed. He picked up a few and added them to his pile so that maybe she could see next time… and not bump into a tree.

"Thanks, and sorry for dropping them all," Carrie apologized for her clumsiness.

"Whatever, just don't make it happen again," Kai grumbled.

"Sure thing, I swear it won't happen ever again… do you have any idea where we are going?" she asked looking up seeing the unfamiliar area.

"Just follow me," Kai ordered. _Uh, this was so stupid we didn't have a meeting place or anything. Much less know where camp is… that's the last time I let Maria take charge. …Wait is that cave up ahead?_ Sure enough it was. Kai came to an abrupt stop, causing Carrie to crash into him and drop her logs.

"Hey, why did you stop?" she asked looking up at Kai as she hurriedly stuffed the logs into her arms.

"Come on," Kai motioned for her to follow as he headed to the entrance.

"One second… ok wait for me," she yelled after him as she finished picking up her mess.

"Hey you guys!" Max welcomed as we entered the small but functional cave.

"Where can we put these…?" Carrie trailed off as she laid her eyes on Angel who was standing right in front of her.

"Why don't you just hold on to them for a while?" Angel sneered as she glared at Carrie.

Kai shoved his in a corner and walked up to Carrie taking the pile and setting it by his. He looked at the two for a minute wondering why they were enemies but yet still on a team. _That doesn't make much sense. They are fighting and they are on a team… they don't even act like teammates. I mean I know Tyson and I fight but not like this, it's more over who gets to battle, or what he can do and what he can't. But this, this is just mean… why are they treating each other like this? Or should I say Angel, why is Carrie letting her walk all over her?_

"Thanks," Carrie mumbled as Kai took away the weight in her arms. She took one last glance at Angel and then strolled to the front of the cave.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked with little concern as he caught up to her.

"What was what?" Carrie asked knowing exactly what he was talking about but preferred to not talk about it.

Kai looked at her for a minute before answering, "I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Your point. … Fine I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell a single soul. Got it? And I'm mean no one…."

"I swear," Kai swore as he looked at her waiting for the information that was so hard to pry out of her.

"She just picks on me that's all, she thinks she rules the world. In other words, she thinks she is the 'Queen of England', and if I didn't know any better I'd say it was true. For she acts like she owns the universe; everyone and thing in it."

Kai looked at her kind of surprised, "And you let her do that because?"

"She's not worthy to even her my voice," she remarked, but Kai knew that wasn't the truth but she didn't want to tell him.

"Whatever you say," he replied as he saw Maria and Ray start to head to the cave.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ray asked looking at the two who know seemed to be strangely quite. Maria and Ray both looked at each other and shrugged walking into their not so formal shelter.

30 minutes later Amy and Tyson brought the leftovers of Tyson's feast. "Sorry there aren't many," Amy apologized looking at the what was left of the berries and fish they had caught, "Tyson got a little hungry so we had to get more and well, let's just say he pigged-out."

"And you didn't," Tyson defended himself, "You had just as much as I did."

"Did not," Amy protested as her face flashed many shades of red.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too," Amy smirked slyly and triumphantly claiming victory.

"Did not," Tyson stated falling right into her trap.

"Nice to know we agree," Amy laughed.

"Say what… aw man, that's not fair," he whined.

"Oh quit complaining," Maria interrupted the argument.

"Can we start dinner?" Tyson begged trying to pull off Max's puppy dog eyes but failing miserably.

"I don't know Tyson, it sounds like you already had dinner," Max laughed at his friend's expression.

"Ok, come on you guys, we all know how Tyson is, so let's just give him a break," Ray reasoned.

And with that Ray and Maria began to prepare the fish as Max and Angel cleaned the fruit. The rest wait inside the cave waiting for Kai to get the fire started, considering he knew more about the outdoors.

"Hurry up with that fire Kai, it's freezing," Angel moaned wanting to have her way.

"Yes your majesty," Kai muttered sarcastically earning a smile and a giggle from Carrie.

And with that Angel glared at Kai but changed her glance to Carrie as she giggled. Carrie stopped seeing that Angel was about to pounce on her for laughing.

They ate dinner in silence but afterward thing got a little noisy, too noisy for Carrie. So she decided to walk on the beach until she came to a rock. She sat down and watched the waves roll in with the moon shining magically on them.

"What are you doing out here?" a cold voice intruded her thoughts.

"Thinking…" she stated honestly, "What you did back there, thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kai quarried confused.

"For standing up to her, she needed to get back to reality, so thanks," Carrie remarked once again.

"You're welcome, I guess," Kai mumbled not sure what to say.

**Flaming- "Well, I hope you all liked it. It was longer than usual."**

Kai- "Spread the word… about her stories."

**Flaming- "Aw, I think that's the nicest thing you have said this whole story." (hugs him)**

**Kai (smiling)- "Well, don't get use to it."**

**Tai-"Will they ever find out why they are there? Who is the mastermind** **of this devious** **plot? Find out next time. Please review!**


	5. The Enemy

Flaming- "uh…" 

**Kai- "What's wrong with you?"**

**Flaming- "No one reviewed…."**

**Kai- "Well, you just have to give it awhile…."**

**Flaming- "Why?"**

**Kai- "You just need to wait for your reputation to build up."**

**Flaming- "But I've seen other stories that have 3 chapters and they have like 15 to 38 reviews."**

**Kai- "Well, that's probably not their first story, and I bet they've been doing this for a while."**

**Flaming- "I hope so…."**

**Kai- "Ok, you guys, here is another one of Flaming's chapters. So review, or she might not keep this up, it kind of breaks her spirit you could say. In other words lose her dream… watch it go down the drain, and all she can do is watch."**

**Flaming (sarcastically)- "Thanks Kai."**

**Kai- "Whatever, you'll thanks me later… so please review!"**

The Enemy 

Never ending pools of aqua stared up at the rocky ceiling _come why can't the sun rise… I'm so sick of this; I can never get a good night sleep. I'm always thinking when I try to go to sleep I keep thinking which makes it harder. And now that we are stuck on the island, we'll I guess there is a lot flowing through my mind. Uh, I hate it, why can't everyone wake up… I hate being alone, and I am alone. I'm always alone, I have no friends, no likes me, I stand out, people don't like me because I am different. But is different a good thing. I hope so, cause I am. _

_This is impossible, how am I supposed to sleep? How can they sleep? Uh that's it I'm going out for a walk I can take it. _Kai stood up and started to head to the exit of the cavern. He was just about there when a quiet voice asked, "Kai… where are you going?"

It was Carrie, _how could she be awake. _"Out, why are you up?" Kai asked concerned.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied silently.

"Whatever," he remarked as he headed out.

"Wait," Kai paused and turned around, "Can I come too?"

He thought for a moment before he answered, "Sure."

Carrie followed him out the door, to the beach. As they walked along the sandy shore, Carrie suddenly spoke up, "Hey Kai," he turned to look at her, "Thanks." And with that the two strolled in complete silence along the coast.

A little later that morning- 

"Pass the mustard… ok who took the butter… and the ketchup… do you have the maple syrup… these pancakes are going to be…great," Tyson mumbled in his sleep as he licked his lips.

Everyone looked at him who a disgusted face and they all thought _who put mustard and ketchup on pancakes._ But no one said a word. When breakfast was ready Tyson woke up and everyone began to eat.

Soon after breakfast everyone was walking around in the forest looking for so way out of the nightmare. Suddenly out of nowhere a screen showed up.

"Hello children," the dark voice welcomed, "Welcome to my island, I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"Enjoy our stay? How do we get off the rock," Tyson shouted enraged, to think, someone thinks that they are having fun.

The figure on the screen laughed, "Why that is quite easy, hand over your bitbeasts and everything will turn back to normal."

"Give up our bitbeasts? What makes you think we are going to do that?" Maria barked at the newly found rival.

"Why dear child it's that, or this, and there will be more to come, so what's your decision?" the evil man countered as he twisted their minds till it was something far beyond confusion.

"Not in you're dreams," Amy yelled.

"As you wish," with a snap of his fingers the screen disappeared and a swirling vortex left in its place. The twister sucked them and they were suddenly transported to a new land….

Flaming- "I'm sorry it's short, but hey I'm updating a lot. I hope everyone will start reviewing a lot. And to those who do… I just wanted to say thank you so much it means a lot to me."

**Kai- "Please review!"**


	6. The Tower

Flaming- "Ok I thought I should just tell those who actually care about this story to give a huge thank you to Nemec."

**Kai- "Yeah if it weren't for him this story wouldn't be here anymore."**

**Flaming- "I decided to changed the plot, which had a huge impact on the story… but you guys don't have to worry cause it seems the same to you guys."**

**Kai- "So to you guys who actually care, a thank you to you, and you all thank Nemec. You owe him BIG time."**

**Tai- "I ran out of cookies, so that's why they are going on about if you care…."**

**Flaming- "And for you all who want to know about the cookies you would have to read my other story."**

**Kai- "Which is pretty good, it has half as many chapters as this one, and it has almost as much reviews. So read it!"**

**Flaming- "Now on with the story… and thank you Nemec."**

The Tower- 

"Where are we…?" Maria moaned as she opened her lime eyes.

"Looks like we're in a building," Tyson stupidly suggested.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Carrie quizzed sarcastically.

"The walls around us," Tyson answer trying to be smart ("Flaming here just thought you should know I said 'trying' as in not really. Just thought I should point that out!")

"You really don't get sarcasm, do you Tyson?" Max laughed at how Tyson still had no clue.

"There doesn't seem to be an exit," Ray stated trying to change the subject to the current problem.

"Or an entrance either," Tyson added, making Carrie roll her eyes. _Just how stupid can he get? _She asked herself mentally.

Just a hidden screen turned on revealing the evil scientist. "Welcome to my tower of doom and misery."

"How original…." Carrie stated showing that she was bored and uninterested in what the scientist had to say.

"What's wrong? Are you bored my dear?" the scientist questioned in a playing kind of tone.

Carrie just kept silent and looked at the others for assistance. "No matter I'm sure this will interest you…." The mad man laughed as a beyblade just missed her.

"That was too close for comfort," Carrie remarked shocked with eyes the size of golf balls. Once she calmed down she walked over to the blade to pick it up. "I have a bad feeling about this," she commented seeing the edges as sharp as knifes, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I challenge you to a beybattle Tyson," the evil genius began, "if you lose your bitbeast is mine to keep, if you win though… then you get to go home, all of you."

"Hey you guys, I look at this," Carrie started as she ran over.

"I accept," Tyson answered not listening to Carrie.

"You guys! Why did you accept, we're you even listening to me?" she yelled not impressed.

"What is it!" Angel snapped.

"Look," she held out the blade showing it's sharp ends, "You just challenged a maniac who uses these. You'll be chopped into pieces like a carrot before you know it, much less win."

"Uh-oh," Tyson sheepishly replied.

"Are you ready Tyson?" the evil scientist questioned.

"No, not really, but ok," Tyson mumbled realizing he didn't have much of a chance.

At that moment, a form jumped from above, and landed right in front of them. (Tai- "Landing on his feet of course, but it would be funny otherwise!") He readied his launcher and aimed it at the group, his black cloak swaying wickedly. "Are you ready for my challenge?" he asked daringly.

"More ready than you will ever be," Tyson said cockily.

"This cannot be good," Kai muttered under his breath seeing the edges of the opponent's blade shine threateningly at him.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" they both screeched as the beyblades shot from their launcher.

They began hammering on each other right away. The cloaked figure's blade was black; it seemed to have the upper hand. In fact it was giving Tyson a hard time, considering the black blade was using the whole stadium as a dish. It was also much faster than Tyson's blade, leaving Dragoon to eat the opponent's dust.

"Come on Dragoon you can do it!" Tyson watched as his beyblade, slowly trailed the black one, the trail growing larger with every second.

If you looked closely you could see an evil glint in the cloaked blader's eye. Suddenly the black top stopped, it stayed spinning in one area. It was waiting, waiting for Tyson to catch up for the grand finale. And Tyson fell right into his trap. The black blade swiftly, slammed into Dragoon, aiming for Kai.

Dragoon flew toward Kai, and painfully hit the target in the stomach, afterward falling motionlessly to the ground. While this was happening the black blade jumped at Kai delivering many cuts to his whole torso. And with that, the cloaked blader stuck out his hand to capture his now bloody black blade. Soon afterward he disappeared into the darkness.

"KAI!" they all yelled running toward him.

For that moment Kai decided to do something he had never done before. He lied there, on the ground tuning out the constant questions of the paranoid but loyal friends.

"Kai come on say something," Tyson ordered watching Ray gently shake his friend's battered body.

"I'm fine…." Kai mumbled as the darkness took over putting him in an unconscious state.

The screen that the friends had learned to hate over the pass day came on, "Tyson, you have lost, so your bitbeast is mine!" the scientist exclaimed as Dragoon rose from his bitchip and was claimed by the not-so-sane man.

Flaming- "Wow that was an interesting chapter…."

Kai-"Yeah you're the one to talk, torture me why don't you!"

Flaming- "Oh come on Kai its just a few scratches nothing that won't heal over time."

Kai- "Scratches… scratches you call these scratches, you are crazy woman."

Tai- "Please ignore the two ignorant people above, the one who goes by 'Flaming' and… my brother. They haven't been their selves lately. I think I'm going to buy more cookies. Anyway please review!"


End file.
